A Proper Goodbye
by Ronsmyfave1
Summary: SPOILERS Just a warning if you havent finished Deathly Hallows then you wont want to read this.
1. Chapter 1

A Proper Goodbye.

It had only been seven days since Harry had killed Voldemort. George stood in the doorway of his shop, doing the usual sweeping. He glanced back at the counter where Fred shouldve been standing. His forehead creased and he frowned that he wasnt there. George told himself that he didnt want it to bother him today instead he thought of his younger brother, Ron and his new girlfriend, Hermione. They enjoyed each others company endlessly.

He finished sweeping and went upstairs, the morning ritual of making coffee was brought to an abrupt halt. He unconsciously brought out two cups and placed them on the bench. He scowled at the other cup and shoved it into the sink. He breathed deeply, made his own coffee and returned to his store downstairs.

He flipped the sign to 'open' and unlocked the door, leaving it ajar for anyone who wished to enter. In the short time of sitting behind the counter. George had left his coffee in front of him, he stared off into several different directions, remembering several different occasions when Fred was standing beside him with every little chore around the store. No matter the occasion either brother was happy to surprise or prank the other.

Verity arrived shortly after, she saw the unhappiness in Georges eyes and decided not to question him. Instead she walked in to the store room and pulled the grey woollen hat from her mousy brown hair, her blue eyes reflected the small amount of light from the lamp light off Freds desk. She stepped toward the desk and looked down at what he ws last working on.

A few unpackaged products, a piece of parchment with lots of failed experiments listed, along with Angelinas name written a few times, her face was drawn beside it, along with a photo of her in her quidditch uniform sat in the corner of his desk. Verity wasnt fond of the girl, she rolled her eyes and focused on thoughts Fred, she closed her eyes and imagined him there.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

"Verity, dont you look smashing," he would tell her, his mischievous smirk displayed on his face as always, kissing the back of her hand.

She exhaled deeply as Fred vanished from view, tears were now brimming in her eyes. She wiped them away quickly. She heard the floor boards creak and looked toward the exit, George appeared. "Could you mind the register, please, Verity?"

"Yes, sorry I was just thinking." she walked off toward the exit, leaving George to work on his products.

While working George was certain he was able to hear Fred talking and laughing coming from the shop, he shrugged it off as much as he didnt want too, he thought it best he should.

"George," Verity smiled in uncertainty, ever since Fred had passed away she was unsure of what mood he was in. He always had a look of annoyance plastered on his face. "Its three-thirty."

"Thats alright, you can go," George replied, he noticed a look in her eyes. He waited a moment for her to speak then looked back to his paperwork.

Verity exhaled lightly and walked to stand right beside him. "Um...George, about the memorial service."

"Yes," his eyes snapped back to her face, he noted she looked scared, almost frightened.

"I was wondering if you were going..and that maybe if you were, maybe I could sit with you?" Verity wondered, hopefully, staring into his eyes.

"Im not going and if I were, I wouldnt bring a date," George answered, he concentrated on his work again. Muttering nasty words under his breath, some of them Verity heard, she walked off holding her tears in until she got outside.

'That was a bit rough, mate.' George heard the same voice he heard earlier, unsure of whether he was imagining it or not he paused and listened for any more noises in his now quiet store. He waited what seemed like minutes. He felt a breeze blow across his desk as the door creaked. 'I think you shouldve taken her to be honest, I know I wouldve.'

George shivered and exhaled the frosty air. He made his way to the exit in a hurry, pulling his jacket on and locking the door. He apparated outside of his mothers house and went inside. He knew the atmosphere inside his childhood home wouldnt be the same for a while.

Everyone seemed to be stuck in the rut of small and mindless chit-chat. All the family was there; Bill and Fleur sat talking to Percy and Mr. Weasley, for them to get to know each other. Charlie sat with Ginny and Hermione, while Ron and Harry finished helping Molly setting the table and serving the food.

Mrs. Weasley instantly greeted George at the door, squeezing him gently then looking at his saddened expression. Dark rings had formed around his eyes from lack of sleep, she noticed he was thinner and his hair looked as if it had dulled in colour.

She put a hand across his forehead to feel his temperature. "Im alright, Mum."

'No youre not.' His mother and another distinctive voice said, he took a quick glance around the room.

The extra voice he heard was as clear as day, he wasnt sure if he were imagining it, he only knew that he was the only one that heard it.

"How about some soup and toast, dear? You always liked that when you werent feeling well," Molly suggested.

"No, really, Im fine Mum," George snapped, he sat himself in his usual spot.

The rest of the family joined him at the table, they all began serving each other food. George sat there quietly taking some chicken to begin with, then taking vegetables. He stared at the food, unappealing as it was he knew hed have to try and have some. 'Come on, eat, you know you want too,' the whisper was said in to his left ear. He instantly turned to look at Harry. "What?"

Harry looked back him, seeming confused. "Sorry. I didnt say anything, George." Harry looked across the table at Ginny, she shrugged at her shoulders and picked at her food some more.

'Tell them about what weve working on, anything, just make them laugh, I think they need it.' George glanced around the quiet table again, "Are you sure you cant hear that?"

"Hear what?" Charlie wondered, he listened closely. Only hearing the wind in the trees and some birds chirping in the fromt yard.

"I swear I keep hearing a voice," George said, he looked at his family, his brothers just shrugged, the girls were unsure of what to tell him.

Molly looked at her son worriedly, she knew hed been out of sorts and felt unwanted. She shook her head at Georges question, she reurned Arthurs concerned expression.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three – Causing Concern.

After dinner had finished, Ginny and Fleur tidied up the dining table, Bill, Charlie, Harry and Ron played game of quidditch. Hermione sat in the corner reading and George sat near the fire, nodding off.

The creak of the foor boards above, gave away where his parents were, They were in their bedroom, talking about their children while Molly put away some washing.

"Hes hearing voices," Molly said, quietly, as soon as she closed the door. She scratched her head anxiously. "Id like George to stay here tonight, he is not going home alone."

"I agree completely, dear," Arthur told his wife. Molly took a deep breath in and held up the next item of clothing. One of Fred s old Chudley Cannons shirt had somehow been mixed in with the clothes. She smelled a brief whiff of sherbet and nougat.

The longer she stared, her lip quivered. She inhaled the shirt deeply while pressing it to her tear soaked cheeks. "If only we had been there, Arthur." Mr. Weasley desperately fought back his own tears. He shushed his wife and embraced her, rubbing her back gently.

After a brief nap by the fireplace, George woke, he noticed only the small lamp on the dinner table was still lit that his mother kept on if she had to get up in the night. He noticed a small note on the table by his chair.

_George,_

_I didnt wake you because you looked comfortable, Id feel better if you stayed over night please. Ive made up the bed in your room in case you wake up. Theres some apple pie on the counter if youre interested._

_Love Mum._

George walked past the apple pie and headed straight up the stairs. He entered his room, thanking his mother for finally getting the burnt smell out of the room. He took his shirt and pants off and changed in to his pyjamas.

He lay there for a while dozing in and out. _"No, no, no, Fred! No!"_ Percys shouts from that last night woke him with a start. His tears fell down the sides of his face, he wiped his eyes. Feeling someone staring at him, he looked at the bed beside his.

"Hello brother," the identical face staring back made him leap of the bed, he blinked a few times. His eyes never leaving the face of his twin that layed on the bed beside his. "Sorry to see you were having a horrible dream."

All George could manage to mumble was, "What?"

"Blimey, George," Fred grinned. "I chose not to cross over because of you, well the rest of the family as well."

All George could do was stare at his brother. "Why havent you shown yourself until now? I thought I was going mad."

"Because I wasnt sure how you would take it George, I didnt want to see you upset again." Fred said.

"And if youre a ghost then why arent you blue and floaty-like?"

"I dont know, special consideration maybe as always," he answered, George couldnt help but stare. "So is anyone else going to be able to see you?"

"No, not unless I want them but I think a few cant help but see me and Im sure Ginnys known Ive been around her," Fred told him. "She cries in bed at night, so does Mum and sometimes Dad, he mostly does his crying at work."

"Theres no way you can actually return properly?" George queried.

Fred shook his head. "Sorry mate, Im just here to give you a proper goodbye."

George immediately looked angry, he stood up glaring at Fred. "This isnt fair! Everyone has someone except me! Why the hell did you have to die?!"

"Sshh, It was just my time, George, there was no way of getting out of it."

A small ruckus could be heard from the floor above, two steps of footsteps hurried down the stairs stopping outside of their bedroom. The door creaked open a small way, both Mr and Mrs. Weasley stood peering in.

"Are you alright, George?" his Mothers voice full of concern.

"Im alright Mum, I just had a bad dream," George replied.

"Alright, well see you in the morning then, dear," she closed the door and both sets of footsteps could be heard upstairs.

"Theres another thing I wanted to tell you as well, when Verity asked to sit with you at the memorial, it wasnt a date, shes hardly got any friends," Fred mentioned. "With that being said I want you to ask her if she still wants to sit with you."

"But I dont want to go out with her," George answered. He sat down on his bed covering himself, next to his brother.

"Dont worry, neither did she, she had a thing for me ," Fred smirked. George looked at him curiously. "I heard her thoughts yesterday when she left, Its a bonus that comes with dying, I suppose."

George simply nodded, he sat smiling adat his brother. Fred caught his stare and smiled back.

"Whats the matter,George?"

"I just missed you, I-," George was cut off by Fred, "Yes well dont go gloating over being the one that survives."

"I was actually just going to ask for a hug," George confessed, Fred rolled his eyes and put his arms around his brother, "You were always were the sooky one."

The night went quickly as it was filled with talking, George was almost asleep when his mother came into get him for breakfast. After breakfast George was ordered by his mother to take Percy with him in to work, to help out just to be sure that George wasnt taking on to much work. Even though Verity had been there every day.

George asked her to sit with him the next day at the memorial service, she seemed really happy at his change of heart so much so that she gave him a kiss on the cheek. The rest of the day was as normal as it could get what with Percy actually working in the store and Fred observing George in all that he did.

George slept well the next night and woke early the next day. The day of the memorial service had finally arrived. His appetite had return he looked happier and healthier. The family enjoyed their breakfast and headed off to Hogwarts just before lunch.

The memorial service was being held in the great hall, lots of people had arrived to pay their respects. When he entered he saw Colin Creeveys mother and younger brother. All of those that had perished had their portrait hovering to the left of the room. George waved Verity over, he gave her a quick hug.


End file.
